That Was No Mistake
by xpenemue
Summary: The Winchester brothers had a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol. (Wincest) (Written for friend)


The Winchester brothers had a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol. That said, Sam's tolerance was a lot less than Dean's. Dean had spent a majority of his life drinking, so he'd gotten a greater tolerance over the years, but it did not mean that when they had enough the brothers couldn't be stupid and reckless.

Having just got back from a hunt, Dean needed stupid and reckless, and it didn't help that Sam was right there. Who knew what his drunk mind would do. Normally, Dean would only be with women. Openly straight. But every time he looked in the direction of Sam, he'd get this feeling in the pit of his stomach. This fuck man, I'm so attracted to you but shouldn't act on my attractions feeling. He'd shrug it off, but it would be very hard to do. It was a lot easier when Sam was a nobby kid and not a grown man with muscles, a really fucking hot man.

These were not the thoughts he was supposed to think about his baby brother.

Sam, Sam couldn't feel the same, honestly, it would be stupid to think he did, and if Dean Winchester was anything, he wasn't stupid.

They needed to blow off steam after their most recent case, a ghost bent on vengeance, and both agreed that alcohol in the motel was the best idea.

They took out the shot glasses and whiskey, clinking the glasses together and taking the first drink. Now more than ever Dean wanted to know what Sam was thinking.

Sam, on the other hand, was just as unsure as Dean about his brother's affections. As far as he knew, Dean was straight. It had only been girls. If only Dean had heard about all the times Sam had ever waxed poetic about him in his mind.

He'd kept things from Dean, of course. Jess was just his room mate, who was also trying to get into law school. She was supportive of him growing and trying to figure himself out.

Of course, now that he's spending all this time with Dean, there was no denying it. There was never going to be just Sam. He needed his brother. He loved him. And not in the way families do.

By their sixth shot, the brothers had started feeling the decreased inhibitions. The urge to lean forward and kiss Dean grew larger and larger...

By the time the bottle was empty, Sam got up, swaying a little, and Dean followed him. Before his foggy mind could register what was happening, Dean had pushed him against the wall and kissed him. When he was drunk, Dean was sloppy, and so were his kisses. Sam could tell this already by the way his brother's hands ran down his chest, intent on keeping him against the wall as he breathlessly kissed every urge for anything else away. He kissed Dean right back, content with being trapped between his brother's body and the wall.

When Dean's tongue flicked out against the seam of his mouth and demanded entrance, he was more than happy to give it, relishing in how right it felt. How wrong it felt. How it just felt so...

Amazing, perfect, like he never wanted this to end. He could taste, feel, feel every part of his brother. Every part he'd been wanting to feel for so long.

Dean, pushing him against the wall and kissing him so thoroughly that he felt his heart race and he could only fully comprehend a single word, Dean.

His heart flipped in his chest, it was a possibility that all this time Dean had been hiding his feelings for Sam while Sam was hiding his.

He felt his brother's hands slide beneath his shirt as Dean mapped his body. Sam grinned and took Dean's bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a gentle bite before licking it. At this, Dean gave a small shudder and moan before pulling back and lifting Sam's shirt over his head. His lips did not return to Sam's, but found their way to his neck, sucking, biting, trying to make a decent mark claiming that this one person was his and no one else's.

Dean was ravenous. He wanted touch, he wanted claim, he wanted friction, but mostly, he wanted Sam. He wanted nothing more than to feel himself against his brother. Hear his brother calling his name. Wanted Sam to know no other word, wanted his throat raw from calling.

Though he'd always give Sam his way if he pushed. And oh, the man pushed. Pushed them forward, lifting Dean's shirt over him and with a hand on his anti-possession tattoo, pushed him onto the bed. Dean gladly let his brother run his hand down his chest toward his belt.

The sparks that fizzled through his veins at his brother's touch brought a choked gasp that projected a hurried action to take his brother's pants off of his body. Sam leaned forward and placed a slow kiss to Dean's lips while Dean's pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

With his eyes fixed on Dean, Sam ghosted fingers over Dean's chest, and the intimate touch made Dean's head spin and his body shake in unintentional shudders. Sam's hand continued on this path, tugging at the waistband of his drawers, drawing them lower as he moved forward and captured again Dean's lips in a slow, solid kiss that rocked Dean to his core as he removed his own drawers. Dean moaned when they first touched and Sam's mouth moved to his neck, scraping his teeth, his nails ghosting over Dean's arching back. Dean gasped when Sam's kiss moved to his shoulder and his hips moved hungrily.

More, more, more, more, more, more. That's all Sam's mind demanded as he moved against Dean. He reveled in the sounds his brother made. Dean hummed and moaned underneath him.

Soon, the alcohol caught up to them, and Sam moved beneath Dean, taking him into his arms and both let sleep overtake them.

...

Morning...

Morning was interesting, for both brothers. Dean woke first, and he woke Sam in his desperate attempt- fighting against a massive headache- to get off the bed and back into his drawers.

No. His mind insisted. I did not act on my attractions. Sam watched him sleepily as he panicked.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He whispered, wincing at his own hangover. Dean remained silent, scrambling to get his clothes back on, which had Sam standing, pulling on his drawers and approaching him.

"Dean..."

"So any new cases today?" Dean asked quickly, keeping his eyes away from Sam while he pulled on another layer. The tangible pain in Sam's eyes made Dean pause, stopping and looking at his brother, who took a step forward and kissed him.

It was a shy kiss, and too soon after, Sam backed away.

"I understand." He began. "You don't want to talk about it. That's okay. I understand. You're straight, and we're brothers. But Dean, you don't know how long I've been waiting for that... Well, not that, but you know what I mean, to happen. I get why you want to pull away and I promise if you do, nothing will change between us." Sam's speech broke Dean's heart. He surged forward and gave him a kiss.

"I don't want things to stay the same, Sam. I want... Well, I want to be with you. I want to be with you so bad. I honestly didn't think you thought about me the same way and you don't know how glad I am to see that you do." Dean said with a grin, and Sam hugged him.

"So what does that make us, huh?"

"Boyfriends, I guess."

Sam smiled. "I can live with that."


End file.
